UN ENEMIGO, UN ALIADO Y ENCUETROS INEVITABLES
by CeCi Sakura Walker
Summary: Despues de lo de la carta sellada, todo es tranquilo en la cd. de tomoeda, sin embargo la llegada de una nueva compañera desatara sucesos y encuentros inevitables que hara que sakura revele el secreto de su magia para poder salvar lo mas querido. SxS ExT
1. LA RIVALIDAD DE DOS MAGOS

**Hola que tal ^^ soy CeCi Sakura, bueno pues yo soy nueva en esta pagina de fanfics, hace tiempo que quería subir un fanfic de CCS y se me venían tantas a la cabeza jeje que no sabia por cual empezar u.u que calamidad verdad jeje pero bueno ya después aclarando mi mente alborotada ^^ decidí hacer esta historia jeje bueno a decir verdad ya hace tiempo que la empecé y eso fue antes de que salieran unas ovas de un anime, por eso es así la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza y decidí continuarla, hay una sorpresita pero esa no se las voy a decir jeje ha que mala soy, pero bueno para concluir esto pues en un personaje utilice mi nombre real a petición de mis locos hermanos que también son fan de CCS el apellido ese si será inventado, así que bueno pues a empezar de una ves y espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios si quieren que siga con la historia o no, sin mas que decir empecemos el fic ^^ **

**ACLARO: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo manga, CLAMP, menos los que yo invento ^^ **

**UN ENEMIGO, UN ALIADO Y ENCUENTROS INEVITABLES**

CAPITULO 1

LA RIBALIDAD DE DOS MAGOS

Un día normal en la cd. De tomoeda se encontraba una linda niña de pelo corto color castaño claro, ojos color verde esmeralda muy lindos por cierto, y de aproximadamente unos 13 años, durmiendo tan profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo abrasando un lindo osito de peluche color gris y con una sonrisa, parecía que estaba soñando algo agradable pero en eso…

-¡saaaakuraaa! – grita un pequeño ser alado color naranja

-mmm ¿Qué sucede kero por que gritas? – dice su dueña mas dormida que despierta

-em… sakura son las 6:30 am. Llegaras tarde a la escuela si no te levantas- le responde su pequeño guardián

-¿¡Que, como!? Nooooooo llegare tarde de nuevo T.T – dice sakura ahora si ya despierta

-mmm… es el mismo tema todas las mañanas sakurita- le comenta kero

-jeje ^^u emmm es que estaba soñando algo agradable- le responde sakura mientras se cambia

_¿enserio? Y me podrías decir sakurita ¿que soñabas?- pregunta el guardian curioso

-heeee bueno- a lo que sakura se pone mas roja que un jitomate

-ok no me digas por tu expresión se que estabas soñando con el mocoso ¿o me equivoco?

-¡kero no le digas así a shaoran! Ya hemos hablado sobre decirle así.

-De acuerdo sakura no le diré mocoso al mocoso

-kero… ¬¬

-ho ho tengo que irme ya, o se me hará tarde, nos vemos kero te portas bien – le dice sakura a su guardián solar

-claro sakura yo siempre me porto bien – en eso sakura sale de su casa rumbo a la secundaria ya que esta cursando el primer año de secundaria y shaoran también junto con ella ya que después de lo de la carta sellada "VACIO" ahora "ESPERANZA" no quiso jamás alejarse de ella.

-haaaa no voy a llegar ni patinando, ¿Qué are? dice sakura preocupada –ha ya se usare a "VUELO" así llegare a tiempo ^^ - en eso sakura invoca su báculo y utiliza a "VUELO" claro con cuidado de que nadie la vea

En otro lugar para mas exactos en la escuela secundaria de tomoeda, en uno de los pasillos del plantel, 2 jóvenes estaban apunto de entrar al salón cuando sintieron una presencia muy conocida para ellos usar magia

-shaoran crees que…- comenta el primer chico

-si eriol si lo creo – responde shaoran a su amigo que también el decidió quedarse en tomoeda y vivir ahí definitivamente

-jeje ^^ se le volvió ha hacer tarde- comenta eriol muy divertido

-¿hablan de sakura?- pregunta una jovencita de cabello largo color plateado y unos ojos color azul zafiro

-así es tomoyo ^^ - le responde eriol

-y aquí viene- dice un poco serio shaoran

-¡shaoran, eriol, tomoyo hola!- saluda sakura corriendo

-jiji valla amiga llegaste a tiempo no ha llegado el profesor- le dice tomoyo a sakura

-uf jeje que bueno pensé que no llegaría, así que llegue volando

-si de eso no pudimos dar cuenta querida sakura- le dice eriol

-¿por que se te hiso tarde? – le pregunta shaoran un poco serio

-shaoran no te enfades es que estaba soñando algo muy lindo ^///^ - le responde sakura con una linda sonrisa

-no sakura no me enoje ni na… nada de eso, es que cada ves que llegas tarde me preocupo- le dice shaoran un poco nervioso y sonrojado, no lo puede evitar

-^^gracias shaoran

En eso llega el profesor

-buenos días sentados todos, dará inicio la clase- les indica el sensei, a lo que todos obedecen y se sientan

-bueno jóvenes antes que inicie la clase les presentare a una nueva compañera, pasa por favor- indica el profesor a lo que entra una joven de complexión delgada con el uniforme de la escuela, poseía unos hermosos ojos color café y su cabello era medio largo, de color negro con unos pequeños destellos color plateado

-ho una nueva compañera que bien ^^ - y demás mormullos se escuchaban

Bueno ella se llama cecilia hibara y viene de México espero que sean buenos compañeros con ella – anuncia el profe

-hola que tal soy cecilia hibara y espero que seamos buenos amigos ^^ - dice haciendo una reverencia

-mmmmm a ver donde te sentaras?, ha si, allí enfrente de la señorita kinomoto, kinomoto por favor levante la mano- a lo que sakura obedece

-de acuerdo profesor ^^ - fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió ah su asiento y se quedo observando un poco a sakura pero no se dio cuenta

-bueno jóvenes empezaremos con la clase- indica el profesor

Y hacía van transcurriendo las clases hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo, hibara salió del salón y se sentó bajo un árbol a degustar sus sagrados alimentos, pero unas personas se acercan ah hibara

-Hola – le saludan un grupo de 4 personas

-hola que tal- responde el saludo

-disculpa te gustaría desayunar con nosotros hibara- le invita sakura con una amable sonrisa

-claro que si, muchas gracias hee… kinomoto ¿verdad?

-si, así es, soy sakura kinomoto mucho gusto

-yo soy tomoyo daidouji mucho gusto ^^

-yo me llamo eriol hirawisagua encantado

-y soy shaoran Li

-bueno ya saben mi nombre es cecilia hibara es un gusto conocerlos a todos- responde

-bueno que les parece si empezamos a almorzar- dice el joven Li

A decir verdad ese apellido le sonaba algo familiar ah hibara o por lo menos lo avía escuchado en alguna parte pero… ¿Dónde?

-Y dinos hibara el profesor dijo que eras de México ¿es verdad?- le pregunta hirawisagua

-si así es hirawisagua soy de México –

-vaya tengo entendido que en México hablan el español pero tu dominas muy bien el japonés ^^

-si eso es verdad hablas muy bien el japonés ^^- dice daidouji

-jeje muchas gracias ^^

-si además eriol es de Inglaterra- agrega kinomoto

-o.o ¿enserio eres de Inglaterra? – pregunta sorprendida

-^^si, así es

-increíble igualmente dominas excelente el japonés –

-muchas gracias ^^-

-también Li viene del extranjero^^ - agrega daidouji

-bueno no se por que pero algo me dice que tu eres de china ¿no es así?- pregunta curiosa hibara

-o.o si así es ¿como lo supiste? – le pregunta sorprendido shaoran

-jeje bueno es que me lo imagine por tu apellido es cien por ciento chino, y dime ¿de que región de china eres?- le pregunta

-bueno soy de Hong Kong-

-o.o Hong… Kong? – bueno ahora si mas sorprendida ya no podía estar necesitaría averiguar sobre ese apellido

-si así es ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunta shaoran un poco preocupado

-hee… s si no me pasa nada jeje ^^u

-y dinos hibara ¿por que has venido a Japón?- le pregunta kinomoto

-bueno lo que pasa es que mis padres tienen unos negocios aquí y pues creo que tardaran uno o dos años en arreglarlos jeje ^^u

-¿negocios? Valla ¿que hacen tus padres?- le pregunta daidouji

-pues diseñan trajes para ocasiones especiales y ropa normal ^^

-¿¡enserio!? Hay que emoción ¿algún día nos mostraras sus diseños? Es que a mi me encanta igual diseñar trajes hibara- me dice emocionada

-heee ^^u claro que si daidouji, con mucho gusto-

-hay muchas gracias hibara ^^

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

-bueno parece que es hora de volver a clases- dice hirawisagua

-si tienes razón, bueno pues volvamos al salón ^^- agrega hibara

En eso todos volvieron al salón y las clases transcurrían normalmente hasta que llego la hora de la salida y de irse a casa

-Bueno muchas gracias por invitarme a desayunar con ustedes me la pase bien, espero que seamos buenos amigos ^^ - agrádese hibara

-claro hibara nos veremos mañana- dice sakura

-bueno entonces hasta mañana ^^- se despidió para irse por su rumbo ^^

Mientras tanto

-es una buena persona ¿verdad shaoran?-

-si tienes razón sakura

-si es verdad aun que en sus ojos se veía algo preocupada no se por que pero así lo note-dice sakura

-si es verdad también nosotros notamos eso- dicen al unisonó- tomoyo y eriol

-bueno espero que este bien, ¿nos vamos?- dice shaoran

-nosotros también, vámonos- responden sakura, eriol y tomoyo y se dirigen a sus respectivas casas

Mientras tanto hibara se dirigía hacia su casa pero…

-mmmm? esta presencia es… no, no puede ser, ¿o si?…- se pregunta

-¡no puedo creer que me haya seguido hasta aquí ese sujeto!- dice pudiendo identificar la presencia mágica que sintió. Así es hibara posee poderes mágicos pero sabe ocultarlos muy bien en su vida diaria, así que se dirigió hacia la presencia, estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba, conociendo bien ha ese sujeto lastimaría a alguien solo por diversión, entonces fue cuando escucho y observo algo.

-¡vamos responde ¿Quién eres?!- dice una vos conocida a un sujeto que estaba sobre un árbol

-ya cállate niñito, no tengo por que decirte quien soy, ya que te matare a ti y a la niña que esta contigo solo lo are por distraerme un rato jaja- dice la persona en el árbol

-grrr maldito ¡no te lo permitiré no le pondrás un dedo en sima me escuchaste!

-haa ya cállate y toma- el sujeto le lanza una poderosa bola de energía

-¡no lo permitiré!, ¡barrera plateada!- dice hibara gritando, invocando una barrera alrededor de ellos para que no les hagan daño ni a li ni a kinomoto

-¿pero que demo…? Esa magia es de… mmmmmm- dice en vos baja la persona en el árbol

-heee ¿pero que sucedió?- se pregunta shaoran

-parece que alguien nos protegió con una barrera mágica- le responde sakura

-heeee, ¿habrá sido eriol?- le pregunta shaoran

-no lo creo esta presencia nunca la había sentido- dice sakura

-grrr rayos me localizaste muy rápido hibara- dice el sujeto en el arbol

-mmmm ¬¬ por que tenia que gritar mi nombre bueno ya que, me tendré que arriesgar- fue lo único que dijo y Salió de su escondite aunque…

-¿Qué? pero si es hibara- dice kinomoto sorprendida

-¿pero que hace aquí?- fue lo único que pregunto Li

-sigues insistiendo en seguirme verdad Arath- dice hibara

-mmmm vaya así que sigues insistiendo en proteger a los humanos que no posen magia ¿de que te sirve? son un desperdicio para este mundo deberían ser nuestros esclavos- dice la persona en el árbol que con los destellos del sol que esta por ocultarse deja ver de quien se trata

-ya guarda silencio Arath jamás los veré de ese modo son personas como nosotros por que no lo puedes entender-

-jajaja personas como nosotros, eso es falso son simples insectos que los que poseen magia los deberíamos de aplastar- dice Arath con esa risa de burla

Arath un sujeto de complexión delgada, vestía con una camisa de piel de zorro color blanca, unos pantalones color grises, tenia una capa color rojo oscuro parecido al color de la sangre, con ojos igual de rojos que su capa y cabello negro medio alborotado

-bueno ultimadamente que quieres ¿por que ese afán de seguirme Arath?-

-¿Qué te pasa? Acaso te ice recordar a las personas que te han despreciado desde pequeña por poseer magia, por ser diferente a ellas heee vamos respóndeme-

-eso a ti no te importa- responde hibara

-jajaja lo ves y aun así los sigues protegiendo que desperdicio- dice Arath

-ha ya guarda silencio- fue lo ultimo que dijo hibara antes de lanzarle un ataque –¡rayo de plata!- Pero el lo esquiva

-mmmm con que quieres pelear, bueno pues pelea tendrás-

-kinomoto, Li por favor vayan a esconderse- les dice hibara, ya que era muy peligroso

-que pero como crees que te vamos a dejar aquí- dice sakura muy preocupada y con sus ojos apunto de salirle lagrimas, a decir verdad hibara jamás avía visto esa expresión tan llena de bondad en una persona

-he… pero es peligroso y…

-¡ha demasiado tarde morirán!- grita Arath con una vos llena de fastidio –tormenta de la luna nueva- lanza un ataque que por suerte logra esquivar hibara

-mmmm… la próxima ves no fallare y así me dirás definitivamente donde o como encontrar el libro de las cartas Clow antes de que alguien mas las tenga- comenta Arath ya muy enfadado

-¿Heee que fue lo que dijo?- dice shaoran muy sorprendido

-grrr ¡jamás te diré nada sobre esas cartas, ya que tu no mereces ser poseedoras de ellas!- le grita hibara

-Jaja lo dices por que tu también las quieres ¿verdad? Sabes que quien tenga esas cartas incrementara su nivel de magia-

-te equivocas Arath-

-heee ¿como que me que me equivoco?- se pregunta

-si te equivocas, en primera yo no quiero las cartas clow y en segunda, creo que te equivocas al decir que las cartas incrementan el nivel de magia, por el contrario quien sea poseedor de las cartas será quien incremente el nivel de las mismas ya que las cartas se alimentaban gracias a la magia que les brindaba el legendario mago clow su creador, las cartas son seres mágicos que posen vida sentimientos y pensamientos propios, y no creo que tu puedas alimentar con tu magia a mas de 50 seres mágicos junto con sus guardianes ¿o si Arath? Además el elegido tiene que poseer bondad y magia pura en su corazón ¡y eso tu no lo tienes!- fue su respuesta

-grrrrr ¡nooo estas equivocada eso es mentira! Tu lo que quieres es confundirme jaja pero no lo lograras yo seguiré buscando y si es necesario me lo dirás a la fuerza, volveré- después de decir eso desapareció

-"_di lo que quieras pero jamás podrás cumplir tu objetivo" _– fue lo que hibara penso

-hibara tu…- dice sakura dirigiéndose a la mencionada

_-"ho ho ahora si estoy__ en problemas" _– pensó – ha… kinomoto bueno yo l… lo siento perdón si los asuste pero es que no quería que ese sujeto les hubiera hecho daño se que les parecerá extraño peeero… bueno yo… - ya no supo ni que decir

-^^muchas gracias- dice sakura

-¿heeee?-

-Si en verdad muchas gracias por ayudarnos- le dice Li

-hee… bueno no es nada pero… no están heee… bueno ¿sorprendidos o piensan que soy extraña? Les pregunto todavía sin podérselo creer

-bueno sorprendidos si estamos por saber que posees magia- le responde kinomoto

-pero no te consideramos una persona extraña para nosotros es lo mas normal del mundo ya que nosotros también poseemos magia- agrega Li

- O.O ¿heeeeee? ¿Ustedes poseen magia? Pero… hibara se detiene y se da cuenta de sus presencias -ha es verdad puedo sentir su presencia mágica lo siento por lo concentrada que estaba no me di cuenta de su presencia- les dije

-no es necesario que te disculpes hibara comprendemos a la perfección ^^- sakura

-gracias kinomoto y bueno es algo que no me esperaba que tuvieran magia ^^u – respondo hibara

-y nosotros tampoco- le responde kinomoto

-bueno lo que quisiéramos saber hibara es ¿Quién era ese sujeto? – pregunta Li ya mas serio

-em… bueno pues verán u.u para ser sincera cuando vivía en México el y yo íbamos juntos a la escuela solo que el era una persona muy seria y cayada yo sabia muy bien que el poseía magia pero en ese tiempo era algo débil, así que un día el practicaba magia en una parte de la escuela sin que nadie lo viera pero unos niños lo descubrieron y le dijeron que era un fenómeno una persona extraña, toda la escuela se entero de eso y lo empezaron a rechazar y burlarse de el. Así que un día sin pensarlo el descargo toda su ira en uno de los estudiantes que se burlaba de el, lo levanto y le arrojo una bola de energía en forma de luna nueva lastimándolo, todos vieron lo sucedido y empezaron a alejarse de el aun mas y no hacerle tantas burlas pero…

-¿pero…? – dice li

-pero el descubrió que solamente así podría mantenerlos controlados y vengarse de aquellos que lo rechazaron y se burlaron de el, causándoles temor y daño y no tenerles compasión a quienes no poseían magia, el sabia muy bien que si practicaba arduamente su magia incrementaría, y tal vez crear su propio símbolo mágico que como todos los magos sabemos es algo muy pero muy difícil ya que la mayoría siempre sigue la primera magia elemental, pero bueno, pues así podía controlar a los humanos que no poseían magia, yo trataba de detenerlo y explicarle que lo que iba hacer no era lo correcto, pero no me escucho, me dijo que si me interponía en su camino se convertiría en mi enemigo, obviamente le dije que no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, así fue como el y yo nos convertimos en enemigos por mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

-entiendo pero por lo que veo posee magia poderosa y tu también hibara – comenta shaoran

-bueno muchas gracias, pero no se como disculparme por este problema que traje ha esta ciudad tan pacifica en verdad espero me disculpen u.u –

-no te preocupes hibara ^^ al contrario te queremos ayudar – le dice kinomoto con una sonrisa tan sincera

-heee… pero… kinomoto yo bueno… - ya no supo que decir

-¿Pero…?-

-bueno yo… no nada ^^ muchas gracias – fue lo único que respondió

-bueno pero hay algo que me inquieta- comenta shaoran -¿como supo del libro de las cartas clow?-

-o.o heee… bueno pues no se como se entero pero desde hace 2 años esta buscando ese libro pero no lo ah podido encontrar y bueno aunque lo encuentre dudo que pueda abrirlo ¬¬, y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que lo encuentre yo debo de proteger ese libro, y quien sea merecedor de el

-¿protegerlo, por que?- pregunta sakura inocente

-bueno a decir verdad el legendario mago Clow Reed dejo un escrito que iba dirigido a mi familia, que decía que el ultimo miembro de mi familia debería de encontrar el libro y protegerlo y si en dado caso el libro las cartas y los guardianes tuvieran un dueño también debería protegerlo. Así que inicie mi búsqueda hace ya 2 años y medio pero no lo he podido encontrar u.u – responde hibara

-increíble o.o lo has estado buscando por mucho tiempo, pero sabes algo ^^ ya no tendrás que seguir buscando – dice sakura con una sonrrisa

-heee… pero ¿por que lo dices kinomoto? – pregunta sorprendida hibara

-pues por…-

-sakura sakura ¿te encuentras bien sakura?- grita un gran tigre alado con armadura

-heeee kero eres tu ^^ si estoy bien ^^- responde sakura

-uf que alivio es que cuando sentí una presencia maligna cerca de la casa me preocupe y como no llegabas vine a buscarte –

-gracias kero pero estoy bien ^^- le dice su dueña

- ¬¬ y tu mo… digo y tu joven li ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta kero

-O.o hee… s si estoy bien kerberos gracias- responde algo extrañado por no decirle mocoso

-¡ o.o pero si e es es l la legendaria bestia guardiana del sello del libro de clow aquel que posee ojos dorados, Kerberos! ¿Pero como?, Eso quiere decir que…- hibara esta sorprendida por lo que sus ojos están viendo

-hee ^^u bueno si el es kerberos y creo que te puedo responder esa pregunta hibara- dice sakura

-te escucho –

-bueno pues kerberos si es la bestia guardiana del libro y además es mi guardián al igual que yue ^^ pero sabes mas que nada yo los considero mis amigos y no mis guardianes

-espera, quieres decirme kinomoto, ¿que tu eres la nueva dueña de las cartas clow?- le pregunta sorprendida

-si así es hibara

-santo dios– dicho esto se desmaya desmayada

-hibara hibara ¿estas bien hibara?- sakura se dirige a hibara preocupada

-tranquila sakura solo se desmayo estará bien, creo que fueron muchas sorpresas para un solo día ¿no crees?- dice shaoran para calmar a sakura

-si tienes mucha razón shaoran pero ¿que aremos? no podemos dejarla aquí – pregunta sakura

-tienes razón-

-si quieres sakurita yo la puedo llevar a la casa- sugiere kero

-si kero muchas gracias ^^

En eso la suben en el lomo de kerberos y la llevan hasta la casa de sakura

-sakura me tengo que ir pero iré a tu casa en cuanto pueda para saber como esta hibara – dice shaoran

-de acuerdo shaoran yo utilizare a "VUELO" para alcanzar a kero- dice sakura

-muy bien cuídate nos veremos en un rato- y se despiden con un abrazo

(N.A ¬¬ a ver hasta cuando se despiden como se debe jiji)

Bueno sakura invoco a su báculo y utilizo a "VUELO" para alcanzar a kero pero, ni sakura ni shaoran notaron que alguien los vigilaba.

-mmmmm… así que, lograste interferir en la destrucción de los dos, mmm... parece que no cumpliste bien tu trabajo Arath – dice una vos grave y un poco ronca

-le ruego me disculpe mi señor la próxima ves no fallare en mi misión – responde Arath

-bien, de todas formas, sea como sea, esos dos, ni esa tal hibara podrán interferir en mis planes jajaja – dice el sujeto con una vos misteriosa

-así será mi señor, además ya se quien posee el libro legendario de clow jeje sin duda esas cartas serán mías junto con sus guardianes

-si así es, eso tómalo como pago con tal de que elimines a la dueña de las cartas, yo seré quien me encargue del descendiente de clow

-como usted mande señor- dicho esto Arath se retira muy tranquilo

-mmmm.. parece que pronto llegaran a ese lugar pero, no se los permitiré no quiero que se encuentren por ningún motivo, de eso me encargo yo- dice el de la vos ronca y misteriosa.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado ^^ publico lector, soy primerisa en esto de los fanfics asi que pues aceptò culquier critica contructiva

tortasos, jitomataso, valdes de agua fria y teteras de agua caliente a, nabiki - ceci - chan arroba hotmail .com, recuerden que todo va junto ^^


	2. UN PODER MISTERIOSO Y LA PRIMERA PRUEVA

**hola jeje yo de nuevo ^^ primero les pido mil disculpas por el gran retrazo que tube en subir el capitulo, les confieso que el trabajo me absorbio mucho pero bueno espero ponerme al corriente en estos dias que estoy de vacaciones jeje ^^ muchas gracias por sus comentarios sobre el fic que bueno que les este gustando gracias por sus mails y sus mensages en mi cuenta ^^, ha y no te preocupes Luz de Angel el fic si lo voy a continuar, person por el retrazo y voy a leer tu fic cada cada vez que mi trabajo me lo permita ^^u**

**esperen los capitulos cada jueves o viernes de cada semana y si me retrazo sera la sig. semana bueno ahora el capitulo jeje que lo disfruten. **

**CAPITULO 2 - UN PODER MISTERIOSO Y LA PRIMERA PRUEVA**

**Mientras tanto hibara bueno sigue desmayada **

**-crees que estará bien kero- pregunta sakura a su guardián**

**-mmm estoy seguro que si sakurita solo se desmayo, pero tengo una pregunta – responde su guardián**

**-cual es kero- **

**-pues ¿quien es ella y por que sabe quien soy? muy pocas personas saben de la existencia de las cartas clow o eso es lo que tenia entendido-**

**-jeje ^^u pues veras kero es una larga historia **

**-^^ bien sakurita, te escucho**

**-u.u de acuerdo kero ponte cómodo- le indica sakura a su guardián solar**

**Y a si empieza a explicarle a kero lo sucedido, mientras sakura le contaba a kero todo, shaoran salía de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de sakura pero algo llamo su atención.**

**-eh… ¿que es esta presencia mágica?, no es de ese tal Arath ni tampoco de eriol mmmmmm… sin embargo no es una presencia maligna al contrario se siente algo pura solo que esta demasiado lejos – shaoran no savia bien que era esa presencia mágica pero algo le decía que no se tenia que preocupar, de repente**

**-que, pero que, ¡la presencia se desapareció! Que extraño – dijo shaoran **

**-mmm será mejor que me apresure y vaya con sakura – shaoran deja sus pensamientos atrás y se dirige con sakura**

* * *

**-Y eso fue lo que paso kero- sakura le termina de contar todo a kero**

**-vaya así que todo eso sucedió con razón sentí una presencia mágica en ella y dices que ese sujeto esta buscando el libro- dice kero**

**-así es y la verdad quiero ayudarla además ese mago va tras de mi, de ustedes y de las cartas muy pronto descubrirá que yo las tengo y no quiero que les pase nada- dice sakura apunto de llorar**

**-no sakura no te preocupes el gran kerberos esta aquí para protegerte y también a las cartas-**

**-^^ gracias kero – mientras hibara empieza a despertar**

**-mmmm que… ¿como… cuando y donde estoy? O mejor dicho que me paso- se levanta algo confundida **

**-¿hibara estas bien?- pregunta sakura**

**-heee ¿kinomoto? do.. ¿donde estoy?-**

**-estas en mi casa hibara- responde sakura**

**-¿en tu casa? Ha es verdad me desmaye ¿verdad kinomoto? – le pregunta**

**-así es – dice sakura**

**-¿pero por que me desmaye?- **

**-no lo recuerdas hibara- dice sakura**

**-mmmm… espera… ya recordé es por que vi a kerberos y luego me dijiste que tu eras la nueva dueña de las cartas o… ¿fue un sueño?**

**-emmm. No hibara no fue un sueño en realidad eso paso- dice sakura ^^u**

**-o.o espera… entonces… ¡haaaaaaaaaa!- dio un grito**

**-¿que sucede?- pregunta sakura asustada por el grito de hibara**

**-heee no… nada perdona kinomoto es que la verdad me sorprendí mucho el saber que tu eres la persona elegida por el mago clow- respondío**

**-hee bueno jeje pues gracias, pero bueno ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del mago clow?**

**-la verdad no se muchas cosas solo lo necesario para saber de la existencia de las cartas de los guardianes y bueno saber que el mago clow siempre tuvo en mente dejar el libro a una persona especial que el sabia a la perfección que cuidaría de las cartas y los guardianes ^^ y veo que las dejo en muy buenas manos – responde con una sonrisa**

**-^^ he bueno muchas gracias hibara a decir verdad yo quiero mucho a yue y kero y desde luego que a todas las cartas son especiales para mi- me dice sakura**

**-eso lo puedo ver. Ahora si me lo permite señorita kinomoto- en eso hibara se inclina ante sakura –permítame servirle en lo que usted desee, yo seré como un guardián para usted señorita kinomoto-**

**-heee… no hibara no hagas eso por favor-**

**-pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó**

**-la verdad no me gusta que hagas eso yo pues aun que nos hemos tratado poco pues te considero una buena amiga ^^**

**-o.o ¿eso es verdad señorita kinomoto?- le pregunta sin podérselo creer**

**-claro hibara, y me puedes decir sakura ^^- **

**-muchas gracias sakura en verdad muchas gracias tu también me puedes llamar Cecilia pero para que no se te haga tan largo me puedes decir ceci ^^-**

**-esta bien ceci,^^-**

**En eso llaman a la puerta**

**-hoo de seguro debe ser shaoran espérame aquí ceci- **

**-claro sakura ^^-**

**Sakura abre la puerta**

**-hola sakura – dice shaoran**

**-shaoran ^^ pasa por favor-**

**-gracias, ¿Cómo sigue hibara, sakura?- pregunta shaoran**

**-bien, y muchas gracias por preguntar por mi joven Li- fue su respuesta**

**-hace un rato que acaba de despertar ¿verdad ceci? ^^**

**-asi es sakura ^^-**

**-o.o vaya eso da gusto hibara y bueno… ¿ya le platicaste todo sakura?- pregunta shaoran**

**-hee ^^u bueno no todo-**

**-no se preocupe joven li, después hablaremos con mas calma pero eso si déjeme decirle que el mago clow dejo en buenas manos las cartas- comento con una sorisa**

**-eso es verdad, y yo como su descendiente lo he comprobado- dice mirando a sakura que se pone roja jeje**

**-o.o como dijo ¿su descendiente? ¿usted, es el ultimo descendiente del mago clow? – pregunto hibara mas sorprendida**

**-si asi es hibara –**

**-o.o sorprendente es un honor estar frente a usted joven li- dice haciendo una inclinación**

**-no por favor no hagas eso, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?-**

**-claro que si joven li ^^, bueno creo que es hora de irme ya es un poco tarde y mis padres no tardaran en regresar- aunque sus padres no se encontraban en Japón pues sabían de la misión de su hija pero para no levantar sospechas les dijo que habían ido con ella en un viaje de negocios**

**-¿quieres que te acompañemos ceci?- le pregunta sakura**

**-no sakura muchas gracias ya les he causado muchos problemas además necesito pensar algunas cosas- fue su respuesta**

**-de acuerdo ceci esperamos verte mañana en la escuela ^^-**

**-^^claro sakura, joven li nos vemos mañana- se despidió **

**Mientras tanto. Una extraña energía muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros jóvenes amigos se estaba acercando**

**-oye sakura quería preguntarte algo- dice shaoran**

**-que sucede shaoran-**

**-pues hace un rato cuando me dirigía para acá sentí una presencia pero no era ni de eriol ni de Arath pero… no era una presencia maligna si no que la sentí algo pura –**

**-si tienes razón yo también sentí algo similar pero no solo era una presencia- comenta sakura**

**-¿Cómo dices?-**

**-si shaoran yo sentí varias presencias pero no les di mucha importancia por que después avían desaparecido y nos las volví a sentir- dice sakura**

**-vaya parece que tus poderes de percepción se han vuelto mas fuertes ¿verdad?, Y eso me da gusto – comenta shaoran**

**-he bueno eso es gracias a ti shaoran y también a eriol por estar siempre con migo ayudándome a entrenar en la magia- dice sakura muy sonrojada**

**Mientras tanto en las calles de tomoeda**

**-cielos cuantas sorpresas me he llevado hoy, sakura kinomoto es la dueña de las cartas, el joven shaoran li es el ultimo de los descendientes del mago clow, espero que Arath no se entere de esto si no…-**

**-¿si no que hibara? – se escucha una vos**

**-hee ¿Cómo otra ves tu Arath?- pregunto**

**-jaja si soy yo de nuevo y sabes que, hoy te toca desaparecer del mapa jajaja-**

**-que dices, ni creas que podrás vencerme tan fácil-**

**-ya veremos, ¡oscuridad de luna nueva!- grita invocando magia para atacarme**

**-¡escudo de plata! – gritó tratando de protegerse**

**-jaja eso no te servirá de nada, ya que has caído en mi trampa- Arath**

**-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta**

**-como veras ya no puedes deshacer tu escudo-**

**- que pero ¿Cómo? No no puede ser ¿pero como has hecho eso? Tu no tienes tantos poderes- **

**-jaja lo siento pero tal ves no tenga esa habilidad, pero mi señor si la tiene y ahora te quedaras en ese escudo para siempre jaja- dice arath triunfante**

**-¿tu señor?-**

**-si así es, ahora te llevare ante el jaja para que así no sigas interfiriendo ya no te necesito para saber donde están las cartas clow pues ya se quien las tiene jajajaja-**

**-que?, no, eso no puede ser mientes- dice hibara desesperada**

**-claro que no y si no me crees pues ni modo, no creo que sakura kinomoto sea tan poderosa jajaja-**

**-Ho no, no te atrevas Arath no te atrevas a ponerles una mano enzima-**

**-lo siento charlaría más contigo pero mi señor te espera jaja-**

**-noooooooooo- en eso Arath transporta ha hibara a otra dimensión**

**________**

**-mi señor aquí esta su presa- dice Arath**

**-mmmm vaya que rápido eres, veo que si te sirvió ese poder que te di- dice un sujeto con una larga gabardina negra**

**-asi es mi señor-**

**-tu debes de ser quien esta interfiriendo con mis planes ¿no es así?- dice el sujeto acercándose a hibara**

**-que pero… tu eres… no, no puede ser cierto lo que ven mis ojos- se dice a si misma sorprendida por ver de quien se trata**

**-ho veo que me conoces ¿no es así?-**

**-grrrrr por supuesto, el mago clow nos advirtió a mi familia y a mi de tu ambición, fei Wang Reed, además de que le causaste muchos problemas- fue su respuesta**

**-con que clow he, bueno el ya esta muerto y no podrá interferir mas y solo tu me faltas para quitarte de en medio y te tendré que sellar para que ya no me causes mas problemas- **

**-adelante séllame pero te advierto una cosa, yo no soy tu mayor problema, fei Wang Reed, tu mismo te darás cuenta- fueron sus ultimas palabras**

**-ho tienes muchas agallas pero lastima que te tengas que dormir- **

**-heee noo rayos- fei Wang la avía sellado, pero algo extraño paso no podía moverse pero su mente y sus ojos seguían en alerta**

**-"¿**_**pero que es este lugar? y ¿quien es el que esta en esa burbuja?- **_**fue lo que pensó, pero… una extraña luz salía de su cuerpo abriendo una puerta a una dimensión diferente y desapareciendo -**_**"¿pero que fue eso?"-**_** fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse inconsciente completamente**

**-jaja que bien, hibara ya no nos causara mas problemas, ¿no es así mi señor? – dice triunfante Arath**

**-hum puede que tengas razón pero… por alguna extraña razón se a quedado sin magia alguna y no me explico por que- dice fei Wang **

**-tal vez sea por que usted es muy poderoso tanto que al sellarla elimino hasta su magia jajaja- comenta Arath**

**-mmmmmm- fei Wang no dice nada**

* * *

**Al otro día Mientras tanto en tomoeda se sentía una extraña fuerza mágica que se acercaba poco a poco y la única que lo estaba sintiendo era sakura**

**-"**_**hee pero… que es esta energía se acerca poco a poco"**_**- pensaba sakura mientras en la escuela daban la clase a lo que shaoran y eriol se percatan **

**-¿sakura que sucede?- pregunta eriol muy bajito para no interrumpir la clase **

**-no lo se pero… ¿no sienten una energía mágica que se acerca?- les pregunta sakura igual en voz baja **

**-¿energía? No sakura yo no siento nada- le dice eriol**

**Shaoran trata de sentir algo pero no logra nada – no sakura yo tampoco siento nada **

**A decir verdad se sentía muy extraña desde en la mañana pero pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas**

**-oigan ¿alguien sabe el por que no vino hibara? Comenta tomoyo**

**-o.o la verdad no lo sabemos pero eso es algo que me preocupa- dice sakura**

**-tranquila sakura puede y se enfermo no lo crees- dice eriol**

**-hum no creo que sea eso eriol – comenta shaoran**

**-¿por que lo dices?-**

**-¿acaso no sentiste nada ayer eriol ?- pregunta shaoran**

**-o-o ¿haber de que están hablando?- pregunta eriol**

**-¡hiragisawa joven Li, Guarden silencio por favor!- les indica el profesor**

**-si profesor, después te explicamos en la hora del descanso- le dice shaoran a eriol en vos baja**

**Ya avía pasado la hora de las clases matutinas y nuestros 4 jóvenes amigos salían de la escuela ya eriol sabiendo lo que paso ayer**

**-entiendo así que hibara tiene poderes mágicos no me lo hubiera imaginado- dice eriol**

**-pero ¿por que no sentiste nada eriol?- pregunta tomoyo**

**-bueno es que la verdad mis poderes mágicos ya no son tan fuertes no es que hayan disminuido ni nada de eso, solo que ahora shaoran y sakura son los mas fuertes en cuanto magia- responde eriol**

**-¿QUUUUEEEEE? Pe- pero ¿Cómo que somos mas fuertes que tu? Si eres la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos- pregunta sakura muy sorprendida**

**-si es verdad, pero querida sakura, tu rebasaste mis poderes al cambiar todas las cartas clow a cartas sakura, y shaoran igual me has rebasado por que tu heredaste el poder de clow no yo y todavía el que te falta incrementar^^-**

**-^^ en pocas palabras ustedes dos son los dos magos mas poderosos del tiempo actual hay que felicidad- dice tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos**

**-o.o increíble- responden los dos sakura y shaoran**

**De repente una extraña energía se hace presente en el cielo**

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta tomoyo señalando hacia arriba, a lo que todos voltean**

**-ho pero eso es… la energía que sentí hace un rato- comenta sakura**

**-¿Qué? pero como es posible es una energía enorme, ¿como es que no la sentimos antes?- pregunta shaoran sin podérselo creer **

**En ese momento la poderosa energía se divide en 6 pedazos formando un círculo.**

**-pero ¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunta eriol**

**De repente los 6 pedazos se separan dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones. Pero algo sucedió un pedazo cayo cerca de donde estaban nuestros jóvenes amigos **

**-vieron se fueron en diferentes direcciones- comenta tomoyo**

**-pero yo vi que cayo uno cerca de aquí en el parque pingüino , vayamos a ver- dice sakura**

**-si- responden todos**

**Los 4 iban corriendo hacia el parque pingüino, pero… lo que no se esperaban era que…**

**-¡esperen! – grita shaoran**

**- ¿que sucede?- preguntan todos**

**-siento… una presencia maligna poderosa- responde shaoran**

**-¿que dices?- pregunta sakura**

**-lo que escuchaste y además creo que es la misma energía que sentimos ase un rato y se viene acercando-**

**-pero como es posible, si hace un momento no se sentía poder maligno en ella- dice eriol **

**-tengan cuidado se viene acercando cada ves mas- dice shaoran**

**-es verdad ¿pero por donde?- dice sakura**

**En eso unos arbustos se mueven, de ellos sale un espíritu que envuelve a tomoyo en un especie de reloj de arena cosa que no les gusto para nada a sakura ni shaoran y mucho menos a eriol (N.A ¬¬ ¿por que será? Jeje ^^ ) **

**-¿que pero que es esto? sakura por favor ayúdame- dice tomoyo intentando salir de eso pero no lo logra**

**-¡Tomoyo!- grita sakura al ver a su mejor amiga en peligro **

**-jajajaja que bien mi primera presa es toda mia jojojo haaa me siento mejor que nunca ahora si podre hacer de las mías como cuando estaba con vida- dice el espíritu**

**-¿Qué quien eres tu? Vamos responde- le pregunta eriol **

**-si y libera a tomoyo ahora mismo- agrega shaoran**

**-que quien soy yo jajaja no soy mas que un espíritu que quiere cobrar venganza y no, no la voy a liberar puesto que ella es mi primera presa para poder tener mas poder jaja- responde el espíritu**

**-no ¿como te atreves? No la lastimes por favor- dice sakura casi apunto de llorar **

**-tranquila sakura vamos hay que concentrarnos y tratar de liberar a tomoyo el es solamente un espíritu- le dice shaoran dándole ánimos a sakura **

**-pero…**

**-vamos sakura- shaoran**

**-de acuerdo,- en eso sakura se pone firme y con todo su corazón invoca su báculo –"llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto una misión contigo LIBERATE" –Sakura saca una carta- carta por favor envuelve con tus poderes a ese espíritu "ESCUDO" –la carta escudo envuelve al espíritu pero la magia se notaba algo extraña mas bien con un tono de plata brillante. Pero nadie lo noto solo sakura pero no menciono nada**

**-que pero ¿Qué pasa? –se pregunta el espíritu **

**En ese momento la magia que tenia a tomoyo encerrada desaparece.**

**eriol corre donde esta tomoyo-¿tomoyo estas bien?- **

**-si eriol estoy bien-**

**-que no puede ser- replica el espíritu**

**-"escudo regresa" – la carta se transforma y va a las manos de sakura- ¡shaoran ahora!- grita sakura**

**-de acuerdo, ¡dios del rayo VEN!- shaoran invoca su magia**

**-¡que, noo haaaaaaaaa! – fue lo ultimo que dijo el espíritu y desapareció pero… algo avía dejado**

**-uf desapareció- dice shaoran **

**sakura se acerca a tomoyo -tomoyo dime ¿estas bien?-**

**tomoyo le sonríe -si sakura muchas gracias-**

**-¿pero que es eso? Pregunta eriol viendo lo que estaba flotando donde se encontraba el espíritu**

**Shaoran se acerca y lo ve –mmmmm parece que es lo que aumento el poder de espíritu-**

**Sakura eriol y tomoyo se acercaron para verlo mejor y tomoyo dijo**

**-tiene una forma muy peculiar-**

**-si parece una pluma, una pluma muy hermosa- agrega sakura quien al terminar de decirlo se acerca para tocarla, de cierta forma se sentía atraída hacia la pluma**

**-no sakura no la toques- dice shaoran **

**Sakura voltea donde esta el y sonríe -tranquilo te aseguro que no va a pasar nada- a lo que shaoran se pone rojo **

**-¿como puedes saber eso?- pregunta eriol**

**Sakura no responde, pero al momento de tocarla la pluma brilla mas y se transforma en una "carta sakura" y yendo hacía las manos de sakura, cosa que la dejo sorprendida al igual que todos**

**-¿que pero que ha pasado?- pregunta shaoran**

**-parece que la pluma ahora se convirtió en una de tus cartas ,sakura ^^ - menciona eriol **

**Sakura se le queda viendo a la carta y efectivamente al reverso de ella se encontraba el símbolo mágico de sakura y enfrente aparecía la pluma que tenia dibujado un hermoso corazón en ella, con una flor de cerezo en el fondo**

**-¿como se llama la carta?- pregunta shaoran**

**-aquí dice "recuerdo"- responde sakura**

**-¿la carta "recuerdo"?- vuelve a preguntar eriol**

**-si así parece ser- comenta tomoyo **

**Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que tenia en sus manos pues no hace mucho también avía creado una carta cuando shaoran se iba a Hong Kong y ahora tenia otra claro no era su propia creación pero igual estaba sorprendida **

**-¿me pregunto si hibara estará bien?- pregunta eriol**

**-no lo se pero esperemos que si, con todo esto que ha sucedido tal ves algo este apunto de suceder tengo ese presentimiento- responde shaoran **

**-y ¿que es lo que hace esa carta, sakura?- comenta tomoyo**

**-pues no estoy muy segura tomoyo pero no creo que sea conveniente activar esta carta por el momento- sakura sentía que la magia de la carta no era estable**

**-es verdad la carta posee mucho poder guardado además todavía tenemos que ver si los demás fragmentos de energía son iguales a esto- agrega shaoran **

**-tienes razón shaoran, ahora por el momento tenemos que regresar a casa ya es tarde- comenta eriol**

**-hee ^^u es verdad además hoy le toca hacer la cena a mi hermano jeje-**

**Shaoran se le acerca a sakura -¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta**

**-hee o///o claro shaoran- le responde muy sonrojada **

**-bueno entonces nosotros también nos retiramos- comenta tomoyo**

**Eriol la ve y le pregunta -¿podría acompañarte hasta tu casa? no quisiera que te pasara algo**

**-eriol… de… de acuerdo ^^-**

**-bueno entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela ^^- dice sakura**

**a lo que eriol y tomoyo contestan -esta bien**

**-nos veremos mañana,- shaoran**

**-asta mañana- tomoyo y eriol**

**Nuestros jóvenes amigos se separan para regresar a sus respectivas casa ya que ya era muy tarde, shaoran acompaño a sakura a su casa para asegurarse que no pasara ningún contratiempo, shaoran se queda platicando con sakura un rato mas antes de irse**

**-bueno sakura me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dice shaoran**

**-si shaoran por favor cuídate mucho, si te pasara algo yo… no se que aria- le dice sakura algo preocupada**

**-no te preocupes no me pasara nada- dicho esto shaoran toma a sakura de sus manos y le da un beso cerca de los labios, acción que a sakura le izo ponerse mas roja que nunca jeje**

**-shaoran…-**

**-nos vemos mi pequeña flor de cerezo- le dice cerca del oído, cosa que a sakura no podía estar mas roja**

**-nos vemos amor- fue lo único que pudo decir sakura**

**(N.A o.o cielos ahora ven que shaoran tiene su lado romántico jeje ^^ y asi lo verán mas seguido)**

**Ejem. Bueno después de que shaoran se fuera sakura se puso a hacer su tarea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro acción que kero noto y le pregunta a su dueña**

**-¿sakurita por que estas tan feliz?-**

**-heee kero, bueno yo- tartamudea sakura**

**-aja no me lo digas ya se por que, por el joven li ¿no es así?- le dice su guardián solar con vos de triunfo por a verle atinado**

**-heee bueno si… pero… ¿y ese milagro que lo llamas por su nombre?- pregunta sakura**

**-hee bueno…**

**-ya llegue- se escucha una vos**

**-ho ho es mi hermano, escóndete kero al rato te subo de cenar- le dice sakura a su guardián**

**-^^de acuerdo sakurita- kero se va con cuidado a la habitación de sakura **

**Sakura como siempre cada vez que le toca hacer la cena a su hermano ceno con touya ya que su papà llegaría tarde de su trabajo, después de terminar de cenar los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones,**

**-sakurita, sakurita dime que me trajiste un postre *.*- le dice kero a su dueña que iba entrando a su habitación**

**-claro kero jamás me olvidaría de eso, toma- sakura le da un pedazo de flan **

**-hay que felicidad gracias sakura ^^- **

**Mientras kero comía flan le pregunta a sakura**

**-por cierto sakura ¿crees que puedas utilizar esa carta que creaste?-**

**A lo que sakura saca la carta y responde –no lo se kero pero lo intentare mañana-**

**-bueno kero ya es hora de dormir-**

**-si sakura descansa yo me quedare un rato mas despierto ^^- comenta kero**

**Sakura se pone su pijama y se acuesta -de acuerdo kero buenas noches-**

**-buenas noches sakura- responde kero**

**Kero espera a ver si sakura ya esta profundamente dormida y si efectivamente sakura ya estaba bien dormida abrasando un osito de peluche color gris, kero al verla se sale por la ventana que estaba entre abierta, afuera alguien lo espera**

**-te tardaste un poco kerberos -**

**-lo siento yue pero quería asegurarme de que sakura estuviera profundamente dormida y no me escuchara- le dice al guardián lunar**

**-¿todo salió bien?- pregunta yue**

**-si-**

**-bueno pues debemos investigar que es lo que esta pasando y buscar esos destellos de energía que sakura y los demás vieron- dice yue**

**Kero se transforma en kerberos –de acuerdo además tenemos que ver si ese tal Arath se aparece, grrrr no permitiré que le ponga una mano en sima a sakura ni a las cartas-**

**-en eso estamos de acuerdo kerberos, bueno pues entonces yo iré a investigar por el parque y tu iras por la zona de la escuela de sakura-**

**-muy bien yue-**

**Kerberos y yue se fueron por distintas direcciones pero tanto como yue y kerberos no encontraban rastros ni de los fragmentos de energía, ni de Arath, mientras tanto en la casa de sakura, ella seguía profundamente dormida pero en eso el libro de las cartas empieza a brillar y del el sale la carta "Sueño" la carta se dirige a sakura y brilla mas intensamente, en eso sakura empieza a soñar, que esta en un parque pero en ese parque no avía nadie, pero una vos se escucho**

**-**_**sakura, sakura-**_

_**-¿que quien me llama?- **_**sakura se pregunta **

**-**_**sakura soy yo ceci, dime si puedes escucharme por favor-**_

_**-¿ceci? Si te escucho muy bien pero… ¿donde estas?**_

_**-perdóname sakura, no pude cumplir lo que te prometí de volver a vernos, pero no te preocupes sakura yo estoy bien-**_

_**-¿¡pero donde estas por que no puedo verte!?- **_**pregunta sakura**

_**-tranquila sakura es normal que no me veas pues yo ya no estoy en tomoeda-**_

_**-¿Qué pero… como?-**_

_**-no sabría decírtelo con exactitud pero… mi cuerpo fue sellado por una persona y mi magia se escapo de mi cuerpo, pero gracias a la carta "sueño" puedo comunicarme contigo- **_**fue su respuesta**

_**-¿sellado? ¿pero por quien, quien fue quien te sello?- **_**pregunta sakura muy preocupada**

_**Hibara no quería decirle quien fue así que solo dijo –no lo se sakura, pero te pido que no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, pero hay algo que debo decirte-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-como te dije antes yo ya no tengo magia pues cuando me sallaron la magia en mi cuerpo desapareció pero… creo que mi magia se incorporo a ti sakura- **_

_**-¿Qué pero como es eso posible?-**_

_**-muy sencillo tu eres la ama y señora de las "cartas sakura" y además que representas la magia del sol, de la luna y tu astro principal que es la estrella que brilla dentro de ti, como sabes mi magia provenía de la luna y ahora que no esta dentro de mi, esa magia se incorporo con quien poseyera los dos astros, quien dominara tanto como la magia del sol y de la luna y tu posees ese don además de la magia de tu propia estrella, así que ahora mi magia es tuya sakura- **_

_**-por eso es que note un cierto cambio cuando use a "escudo"- **_**dice sakura**

_**-así es, solo con un poco de paciencia esa magia despertera al 100 por ciento-**_

_**-pero… ceci ¿en verdad estas bien? Dime por favor ¿donde estas? para ayudarte-**_

_**-lo siento sakura ni yo se donde estoy, pero en verdad estoy bien no te preocupes, pero solo te pido una cosa sakura-**_

_**-pero…-**_

_**-por favor-**_

_**-de acuerdo- **_**dice sakura**

_**-sakura, posees una magia muy poderosa una magia que muchos magos la quisieran, sin embargo la mayoría solo la utilizaría para usarla para el mal, pero… yo se que el don que posees siempre lo utilizaras para proteger a tus seres queridos, me siento muy feliz de que mi magia ahora te pertenece y se que te aras mas fuerte con ayuda del joven Li, solo te pido que valores mucho eso don sakura-**_

**Sakura pensó**_** -"esas palabras fueron las mismas que el mago clow me dijo cuando termino el juicio final"- -no te preocupes ceci tu magia no se perderá ya que estoy dispuesta a proteger a mis seres queridos-**_

_**-muchas gracias sakura, ahora me tengo que ir, pero espero que algún día pueda hablar contigo y como ya dije no te preocupes estoy bien, cuídate mucho y descansa, adiós- **_**esas fueron sus ultimas palabras **

_**-adiós...- **_**fue lo ultimo que dijo sakura antes de quedarse profundamente dormida de nuevo, la carta regreso al libro.**

**hola de nuevo jee. espero o mejor dicho creo que ya saben por donde va la historia verdad jeje solamente con el nobre de un personaje jeje bueno nos vemos la otra semanita cuidense mucho att. CeCi Sakura.**


	3. MISTERIOSOS VIAJEROS

**Hola que tal ustedes disculparan casi un año sin poner capitulo es el colmo pero pues el trabajo me a tenido atada de pies y manos y pues ahorita que estamos de vacaciones jiji pongo este capitulo se que será algo corto pero pues tampoco quiero dejar en el abandono el fi casi que tratare de ser mas constante en los capítulos bueno espero me disculpen y gracias por los review, bueno ya para no demorarlos tanto aquí el sig. ****Capitulo. **

CAPITULO 3- MISTERIOSOS VIAJEROS

Mientras tanto yue y kerberos seguían buscando pero nada de nada, yue ya iba a buscar a kerberos para decirle que no encontró nada pero de repente sintió varias presencias cerca de donde estaba el.

-¿que pero de quienes son estas presencias? Se pregunto así mismo yue

De pronto una especie de gota gigante se formaba en el cielo oscuro de tomoeda dirigiéndose hacia abajo en el parque pingüino

-¿pero que es eso? Se volvió a preguntar yue refiriéndose a la enorme gota

Mientras en en lugar donde cayo la enorme gota

-¡pu! ¡Hemos llegado a un nuevo mundo!-

-grrrr oye cosa blanca dime ¿hasta cuando vamos a aterrizar como se debe- dice una persona muy molesta – y ustedes 3 ya bájense no puedo respirar-

-aaah kurorin esta enojadito- dice una persona bajándose del ya mencionado

-disculpa kurogane, ¿princesa se encuentra bien?-

-si shaoran estoy bien ^^-

-¿pero que mundo es este y en que tipo de lugar estamos?- pregunta un joven de pelo castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos azules

-parece un bosque, fye -

-pues efectivamente perece un bosque mokona- dice el joven shaoran

-si y no es mi mundo de donde vengo- agrega kurogane

Mientras tanto alguien los observaba desde las alturas

-¿que se significa esto?, ¿de donde salieron esas personas?, mmmmm tendré que decirle a kerberos que es lo que pasa- yue se dirigía hacia donde estaba kerberos

-bien parece que es de noche y no veo nada por los alrededores- menciona kurogane

-es verdad, ¿mokona sientes alguna pluma de la princesa?- pregunta el joven shaoran

-¡pu! No te preocupes, déjame ver- mokona se concentra y…

-¡increíble! –

-hu ¿que sucede mokona?- pregunta el joven shaoran

-en este mundo hay mas de una pluma de sakura mejor dicho son como 5 o 6- dice mokona

A lo que todos -heeeee-

-wua es increíble saber que en este mundo hay muchas plumas de sakura ¿no lo crees shaoran? ^^- comenta fye

-es verdad, ¿princesa sakura quiere descansar? para buscar un lugar- pregunta el joven

-bueno si, estoy algo cansada, pero… -

-¿que sucede princesa?- pregunta el joven shaoran

-no nada malo solo que… siento algo raro en este lugar-

-hu no te preocupes sakura lo que sientes son espíritus parece que aquí hay muchos- le dice fye

Mientras en otro lugar yue localiza a kerberos

-kerberos- le llama

-¿mm? ¿Que sucede yue encontraste algo?

-de lo que buscábamos nada pero…-

-¿pero que?-

-bueno cuando me dirigía asía acá sentí varias presencias entonces en el cielo se formo una especie de esfera cayendo hacia el parque pingüino, me dirigí a investigar y lo que encontré fueron a 4 personas y una extraña creatura- termina de decir yue

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta kerberos sorprendido –¿y como eran?

-no lo se con exactitud pues los vi desde lejos, será mejor que vayamos a ver que es lo que traman- responde yue

-mmmm tienes razón puede que sea el enemigo- afirma kerberos

Y así se dirigen volando asía el parque pingüino que no estaba muy lejos

-bien entonces hay que buscar un lugar para descansar- dice kurogane

-¿mm?-

-¿que sucede fye?- pregunta la princesa sakura

-alguien se acerca- agrega el joven shaoran

En eso dos creaturas aterrizan detrás de los jóvenes viajeros

-¿quienes son ustedes y de donde vienen?-pregunta yue

-respondan- agrega kerberos

-a lo que fye voltea – puuuueess ver… hoo pero si son un ángel y un tigre alado-

A lo que todos voltean y los ven cosa que también sorprendió mucho al joven shaoran y a la princesa a kurogane no tanto, pero los más sorprendidos fueron yue y kerberos por ver a los 2 primeros mencionados

-heee pero si es… - dice kerberos dirigiéndose hacia la princesa acción que iso que el joven shaoran se pusiera en frente de la princesa para protegerla

-kerberos espera- dice yue igual de sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede yue?-pregunta kerberos regresando con yue

-no les vamos ha hacer daño pero podrían decirnos ¿quienes son?-

-bueno con todo gusto ^^ aquí mi compañero de mi lado derecho es kurorin- responde fye

-grrr ¡QUE ES KUROGANE!-

-este chaparrito se llama shaoran, ella es sakura yo me llamo fye y ella es mokona

-pu mokona es mokona jiji-

Los guardianes estaban mas que sorprendidos

-bueno ya saben nuestros nombres ahora ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunta kurogane

-nosotros somos yue y kerberos- responde kerberos - ¿y de donde vienen ustedes?

-nosotros venimos de un lugar muy lejano andamos buscando algo muy importante – responde el joven shaoran

-¿y ese algo piensan que esta aquí?- pregunta yue

-si así es- afirma la princesa sakura, pero en ese momento se desmaya

-princesa, princesa ¿esta bien? princesa- dice el joven shaoran muy preocupado

-¿heee que le sucedió?- pregunta kerberos acercándose hacia la princesa igual que yue y pensando "por que ellos se parecen tanto a sakura y al joven li y además no es solo eso tienen su misma esencia"

-descuida solo se desmayo con un poco de descanso se pondrá bien, será mejor que vayan a tu casa yue y que descansen ya que deben estar exhaustos- dice kerberos

Yue no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza sabia muy bien que esas personas no eran malas

-muchas gracias en verdad se los agradecemos y perdón por causarles molestias- dice el joven shaoran

-no te preocupes, vamos súbanse los dos en mi lomo ya que me imagino que querrás estar junto a ella ¿verdad?-pregunta kerberos

-si-

-bueno entonces ustedes síganme ya que esta un poco lejos mi casa y nos iremos caminando-

-muy bien, vamos kurorin no te quedes atrás- dice fye

-mmmm cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es kurogane- responde molesto

Yue y kerberos llevan a los viajeros a la casa de yue hee bueno la casa de yukito para ser mas exactos yue por tierra y kerberos volando aunque ya saben que kero es muy curioso jeje

-oye, dices que te llamas shaoran ¿no es así?-pregunta kerberos

-si así es- responde el joven shaoran

-ya veo, sabes veo que ustedes son buenas personas y que no representan ningún peligro, si hay algo en lo que yue y yo podamos ayudarles no duden en preguntarnos- comenta kerberos

-muchas gracias kerberos, bueno creo que si no es molestia le ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-claro adelante- responde kerberos

-bueno en este país ¿no a pasado algo anormal? O si no existe alguna leyenda

-mmmm… algo anormal… pues la verdad es que si pero no sabría decirte que es, ¿por que lo preguntas?, ¿acaso sabes algo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con los sucesos que han pasado por aquí?- pregunta kerberos algo preocupado

-veras como ya aviamos dicho venimos de un lugar lejano buscando algo muy importante- dice el joven shaoran viendo a la princesa sakura

Kerberos voltea a verlos y dice

-¿es algo importante para ella no es asi?

-si así es- dice el joven shaoran mirando hacia otro lado

-entiendo pero… ¿que es lo que exactamente buscan?- pregunta kerberos

-sus recuerdos- fue su respuesta

Kerberos al escuchar eso se detiene en seco en el cielo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el joven shaoran al ver la reacción del guardián

-mmmm… sabes chico creo que la única que los puede ayudar es mi dueña- dice kerberos quien de nuevo empieza a volar

-¿su dueña?- pregunta el joven shaoran

-así es pero… necesitan esperar hasta mañana, los llevaremos con nuestra dueña y bueno creo que ella y otras personas los podrán ayudar- responde kerberos

-claro, muchas gracias kerberos ^^ - dice el joven shaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro

Yue y los demás ya avían llegado a la casa y 5 minutos después llego kerberos

-¿por que la demora kerberos?- pregunta yue

-oye no me regañes, sabes que me gusta volar tranquilo y mas si traigo pasajeros- responde kerberos mientras el joven shaoran y la princesa bajaban de su lomo

-bueno entren por favor en un momento les muestro donde será donde descansen-

-ho pero en verdad ¿no es mucha molestia?- pregunta mokona

-desde luego que no pasen por favor- responde yue

-muchas gracias yue- agrádese fye

Los jóvenes viajeros entran a la casa de yue y les muestra una habitación grande donde hay unas 2 camas y 2 funtones guardados, shaoran sin dudarlo acostó a la princesa en una cama

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- dice el joven shaoran

-descuida, bueno descansen mañana será otro dia- dice yue

Yue y kerberos los dejan y los dos platican lo que les dijeron a cada uno y se dieron cuenta que decían la verdad pues les dijeron lo mismo

-dime yue ¿por que crees que ese chico y la joven se parezcan tanto a sakura y el joven li?- pregunta keberos

-no es solo eso kerberos si no también sus nombres son idénticos y además tienen su misma esencia, eso fue algo que me dejo sorprendido- fue la respuesta del guardián lunar

-si lo mismo siento yo, pero bueno mañana sabremos mas afondo el por que, ya faltan 5 horas para que amanezca me voy antes de que pase eso,- dice kerberos transformándose en kero

-muy bien pero ¿piensas irte en tu forma falsa?- pregunta yue

-si es que tengo mucho sueño y estar en mi forma real es un poquitín cansado- responde kero dirigiéndose a la salida

-mmmm… espera kerberos, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa de sakura?- pregunta el guardián lunar

-hee bueno jeje si no te molesta yue ^^-

Yue toma a kero y se lo lleva a casa de sakura,

-bueno kerberos me voy nos veremos mañana- dice yue

-espera yue pero mañana yukito se ira a la escuela ¿que pasara cuando los vea en su casa?- pregunta kero

-de eso no te preocupes yukito ya sabe lo que sucede- dice yue

-a bueno entonces no hay problema ^^ bueno yue nos vemos- se despide kero yendo a la ventana de sakura para entrar-

Después del alboroto yue regreso a su casa pero ya como yukito, y bueno así paso la noche kero dormidito en su cuartito y sakura igual de dormida hasta que llego la mañana

Suena el despertador

-mmmmm que… que ruido… ¿mmm? Haaaa no voy a llegar tarde nooo- dice sakura apenas despertando

-kero por que no me des… ¿hu?- sakura vio a su guardián que estaba todavía profundamente dormido a pesar del escándalo

-jeje parece que se quedo mucho tiempo despierto anoche, bueno será mejor que me de prisa si no, no llegare a tiempo a la escuela- sakura

Mientras en la casa de yukito la princesa sakura empezó a despertar

-¿uh? ¿Donde estamos?-

-princesas que bueno que ya despertó- dice el joven shaoran acercándose a la princesa

-shaoran, buenos días ^^- saluda la princesa

-buenos días princesa- igual responde el joven shaoran

-pu ¡buenos días a todos jiji! – saluda igual mokona

-wua buenos días mokona- responde fye

- ¬¬ mmmmm así que este es otro tipo de Japón- comenta kurogane

-pues así pare ser kuropon, eso es lo que nos dijo yue- agrega fye

-¿shaoran en donde estamos- pregunta la princesa

-estamos en la casa de yue, ¿lo recuerdas?- responde el joven shaoran

-si el que parecía un ángel ¿no es así?- dice la princesa

-si así es nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar en su casa- agrega fye

Yukito escucha ruidos y se dirige hacia donde están los viajeros y abre la puerta

-vaya ya despertaron, muy buenos días ^^- saluda yukito

-¿he? ¿Yukito?- pregunta la princesa muy sorprendida

-buenos días, pero… – fye

-ho lo siento mi nombre es yukito Tsukishiro mucho gusto- responde yukito con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto, disculpa y ¿donde esta yue?- pregunta mokona

-es verdad ustedes hablaron con mi otra identidad ¿verdad?-

-¿mm? ¿Tu otra identidad? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta kurogane

Yukito ve su reloj y ve que se le esta haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela y solo responde

-descuiden todas sus dudas se aclararan por la tarde ahora yo me tengo que ir a la escuela pero les pido de favor que me esperen aquí por favor, en el comedor les deje para que almuercen y por la tarde los llevaremos con la persona que les menciono kerberos ¿de acuerdo?- comenta yukito

-esta bien y gracias- responde shaoran sabia que no podía desconfiar en yukito

-bueno me voy- dice yukito y sale de la habitación para dirigirse al colegio

Mientras con sakura

-tomoyo, shaoran, eriol buenos días- saluda sakura entrando al salón

-sakura buenos días, saluda tomoyo

-buenos días querida sakura- saluda eriol

-buenos días sakura- saluda shaoran

Shaoran se le queda viendo a sakura y le pregunta

-sakura ¿no hubo ningún contratiempo después e que me fui?

-no shaoran todo estuvo normal ^^- le dice sakura con una sonrisa cosa que iso que shaoran se pusiera rojo no sabe por que pero esas sonrrisas de sakura siempre lo derriten jeje

En eso entra el profesor – bien todos sentados la clase va a comenzar-

Las clases comenzaron y todo iba normal y llego la hora del descansó

-bien que les parece si vamos al lugar de siempre ah almorzar- comenta tomoyo

-claro tomoyo, pero bueno quisiera decirles algo que soñé anoche- comenta sakura

-¿mm? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste sakura?- pregunta shaoran

-bueno soñé con hibara- responde sakura

-con hibara ¿Qué sucede?, ¿esta bien? – pregunta tomoyo

-bueno de eso les quiero decir- responde sakura

Y así sakura les dice todo lo que hibara le avía dicho del por que ya no estaba en tomoeda y el por que el poco cambio en la magia de sakura

-pero como puede ser que alguien la haya sellado- dice shaoran

-no lo se pero ella me dijo que estaría bien que no nos preocupáramos yo confió en ella- dice sakura

-bueno de todas maneras debemos estar alertas ya que no podemos ayudar a hibara, y analizando la situación con la nueva magia que posees ahora sakura, yue será el mas beneficiado y se volverá mas fuerte-comenta eriol

-hee ¿por que lo dices?- pregunta sakura

-sencillo sakura, yue se alimenta de tu magia y posee los poderes de la luna ahora que la magia de hibara se volvió parte de ti y la magia de hibara provenía de la luna eso beneficiaria a yue- le responde eriol

-entiendo- dice sakura

-sakura, pss, sakura, sakurita- se escucha una vos muy conocida para los presentes

-¿mm? Kero eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí? que tal si alguien te ve- le regaña sakura

-no te preocupes sakura nadie me ha visto, lo que pasa es que les tengo que decir algo- responde kero

-¿que sucede kero?- pregunta tomoyo

-bueno lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche Salí junto con yue a investigar lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente- responde kero

-¿Qué? ¿Por eso me dijiste que te dormirías mas tarde kero?- pregunta sakura sorprendida

-así es sakura, disculpa por no avisarte pero te preocuparías mucho si te decíamos- dice kero muy apenado

-¿bueno pero encontraron algo kerberos?- pregunta shaoran

-ha eso iba, pues verán de los que buscamos no encontramos nada de nada pero… heee bueno encontramos a unas personas que pues creo que deberían conocer- responde kero

-¿personas? ¿Y donde se encuentran kero?- pregunta sakura

-bueno se encuentran en la casa de yukito ^^- dice kero

A lo que todos -¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-como escucharon jeje, y bueno les dijimos que los llevaríamos contigo sakura después de clases y bueno también todos deberían estar presentes- prosigue kero

-pero ¿estas seguro que no son el enemigo kerberos?- pregunta eriol

-no, algo me dice que son buenas personas, cuando los conozcan sabrán a lo que me refiero ^^- responde kero

-esta bien kero confió en ti- le dice sakura a su guardián solar

-gracias sakura-


	4. ENCUENTROS INEVITABLES,UNA PELEA DIFICIL

**UUUUUUholaaaaa jeje que tal he bueno me aparezco de nuevo por aquí tranquilos no tardare otro año en actualizar jeje es que pues el trabajo me tiene atada de piez y manos, ¬¬ como si no tuviera suficiente con lidiar con mi mugrosa computadora que se pone loka, bueno mejor no pienso en esas cosa jojo **

**Aquí les dejo con la conti… la verdad es que ya lo tengo un poco adelantado pero que creen la inspiración se me va y ahora no se que como iba a terminar la historia jeje ^^u emm… aun que no está ni cerca del final, bueno pues antes de que me deprima más u.u les dejo con el capitulo nos vemos al final del mismo**

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen si no las chicas de CLAMP**

**CAPITULO 4 – ENCUETROS INEVITABLES, UNA PELEA DIFICIL**

**Mientras en casa de yukito**

**-pu esto estaba muy sabroso- dice mokona**

**-es verdad mokona ^^- le dice la princesa**

**-bien entonces ¿que piensas hacer shaoran?, ¿esperamos a yukito?- pregunta fye**

**-no tenemos otra opción, y espero que nos puedan ayudar a encontrar las plumas de la princesa- responde el joven shaoran**

**-pero ¿que quiso decir con que hablamos con su otra identidad?- se pregunta kurogane**

**-no lo se pero creo que yue y yukito son la misma persona- dice fye**

**-la misma persona pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunta la princesa**

**-pues veras sakura cuando llegamos a este mundo note que algunas personas poseen magia y para ser sincero yue o yukito puede ser una creación mágica- responde fye**

**-increíble- dice la princesa sakura**

**-entonces kerberos puede ser también…- comenta mokona **

**-si puede que también sea una creación mágica ^^-**

**Así se paso la mañana hasta que todos salieron de sus clases matutinas shaoran, sakura, eriol y tomoyo se dirigieron a casa de sakura para esperar a que yue y kerberos les presentaran a las personas que encontraron anoche**

**-bueno entonces me voy con yukito, y en un rato regresamos- dice kero **

**-de acuerdo kero pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado- les dice sakura a kero y yukito**

**-no te preocupes pequeña sakura todo esta bien ^^- responde yukito y se retiran**

**Kero y yukito llegan a su destino**

**-^^ hola a todos- saluda yukito**

**-pu parece que ya llego pu- comenta mokona **

**-buenas tardes yukito ^^- saluda la princesa**

**-buenas tardes he… princesa-**

**-¡pu pero si es kero!- mokona grita contenta de ver a kero, como recordaran mokona conoció a kero pero en otro mundo**

**-es verdad se parece mucho- igual comenta la princesa**

**-¿hee? ¿como saben que me dicen así?- pregunta kero sorprendido pues se sentía extraño que alguien mas le dijera así pues solo su dueña le podía llamar kero, bueno con la princesa no sentía raro**

**-hee… bueno es que…- no termina de decir el joven shaoran**

**-tranquilo kerberos, bueno es hora de irnos- dice yukito para sacar de apuros a el joven shaoran**

**Y así los jóvenes viajeros se van con los guardianes hacia la casa de sakura pero mientras en la misma pero en la sala**

**-¿Quiénes serán esas personas?- se pregunta shaoran**

**-no lo se shaoran pero sabes ¿te acuerdas de las presencias que sentí hace 2 días?- pregunta sakura**

**-si sakura lo recuerdo- responde shaoran**

**-pues esas presencias se vienen acercando- sakura**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-es verdad siento varias presencias dirigiéndose así acá- agrega eriol**

**En eso tocan la puerta**

**-ho debe ser yukito con kero- dice sakura y va abrir la puerta pero para la sorpresa de sakura no solo vio a kero y yukito si no al lado de ellos estaba…**

**-¿¡sha… shaoran!- fue entre pregunta y grito de sorpresa de sakura por estar viendo a shaoran frente a sus ojos pero con la diferencia de que el joven shaoran era un poco mas alto y con un poco de mas edad**

**-¿he?- el joven shaoran igual no cavia del asombro por ver a sakura de hecho era la primera ves que avían visto alguien igual a la princesa**

**Todos al escuchar el grito de sakura fueron a ver que sucedía e igual para sorpresa de todos…**

**-¿he? Pero si se parece a ti Li – comenta tomoyo al ver al joven shaoran**

**-¿ho? Princesa tomoyo – kurogane al escuchar esa vos reacciono inmediatamente **

**¿Qué sucede shaoran?- la princesa se acerca al joven shaoran pero también se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona que esta enfrente de ella **

**Yukito y kero sabían que iba a pasar algo por el estilo así que **

**-hee bueno será mejor que pasen- comenta yukito**

**Los jóvenes viajeros reaccionan y entran a la casa de sakura como les avía indicado yukito y los dirige a la sala, sakura y los demás veían a los viajeros pero su sorpresa no disminuía, sakura shaoran y los demás se dirigen hacia la sala donde están los jóvenes viajeros. **

**Pero… en otro lugar…**

**-pero ¿Cómo pudieron llegar ha ese mundo si puse una barrera mágica en esa abertura de ese mundo- dice un sujeto un poco molesto**

**-no se enoje mi señor puede que haya sido obra de esa bruja de las dimensiones, ¿no lo cree mi señor?**

**-mmmm…. Si es verdad Arath esa bruja volvió a interferir en mis planes de nuevo pero… creo que pensándolo bien será divertido ver como tratan de recuperar las plumas de esa princesa jajaja- decía con vos divertida fei Wang **

**- jeje es verdad mi señor… pero dígame cua… - tranquilo Arath- interrumpe fei wang -hoy te aras presente de nuevo y trataras de eliminar a la maestra de las cartas **

**-ha muchas gracias mi señor ahora mismo ire jajaja- dicho esto fei wang manda a Arath hacia tomoeda**

**Y en tomoeda**

**-kerberos pe… pero como ¿de donde salieron?- pregunta shaoran al guardián solar de sakura**

**-¡tranquilo Li! ya les dijimos que ayer aparecieron repentinamente en la noche en el parque pingüino- responde kero**

**-es cierto y a decir verdad nosotros estamos igual de confundidos- agrega yukito**

**-bueno tenemos que ir a la sala nos están esperando- comenta tomoyo **

**-es verdad aunque estoy algo nerviosa- dice sakura algo bajo a lo que shaoran la toma de la mano**

**-tranquila sakura todo estará bien- le dice shaoran a sakura para que se tranquilice**

**-gracias shaoran- **

**-bueno pues vamos nos esperan- agrega eriol**

**Y ya dirigiéndose a la sala entran en la misma y los jóvenes viajeros se ponen de pie menos kurogane jeje**

**-buenas tardes perdón por hacerlos esperar- habla eriol quien ve que ninguno de sus amigos puede articular palabra **

**-bu… buenas tardes y no se preocupe hee…- responde fye**

**-eriol me llamo eriol hirawisagua y ustedes son…- dice eriol**

**-mucho gusto bueno el que esta a mi lado se llama shaoran ella es mokona el joven es shaoran ella es la princesa sakura yo soy fye y el que esta sentado es kurorin-**

**-grrr ya te dije que es kurogane- refunfuña el mencionado**

**Eriol al escuchar el nombre de shaoran y sakura y mas que tenían la misma esencia se sentía algo confundido pero presentía algo – mucho gusto ^^ como ya saben soy eriol hirawisagua ella es la señorita tomoyo daidoji el es yukito el es kerberos y ellos son… - eriol no termina de decir nada mas y siente una presencia –pero que ¿de quién es este poder?**

**-es de Arath- responde sakura poniéndose seria**

**Fye igualmente sintió esa presencia **

**-¿que sucede joven hirawisagua?- pregunta fye**

**A lo que eriol no sabe que responder**

**En ese momento se escucha un gran estruendo cerca**

**-que pero ese idiota de Arath quiere que salgamos- dice shaoran corriendo para detener ah Arath**

**-espera voy contigo- sakura grita para alcanzarlo pero recuerda que…**

**-eriol por favor cuida de tomoyo, kero y yukito cuiden de las visitas y esperen aquí**

**-si sakura como digas- responden kero y yuki que de inmediato se transforman en yue y kerberos **

**-¿que es lo que sucede fye?- pregunta el joven shaoran**

**-no lo se shaoran pero parece que es algo malo- responde**

**-hay que ayudarlos- dice la princesa sakura **

**-si pero como aremos eso princesa- le dice el joven shaoran**

**De repente se escucha otro estruendo **

**-demonios ¿que estará sucediendo? Tengo que ayudarlos pero ¿Cómo? – decía eriol con cierto coraje**

**-vaya, nosotros cuidaremos de la señorita tomoyo- dicen el joven shaoran y fye al ver la preocupación del mencionado**

**-Pero…-**

**-confié en nosotros- dice fye**

**Eriol sentía que tomoyo estaría a salvo con esas personas no savia por que pero lo presentía –gracias se los encargo mucho y perdón por las molestias- y así sale corriendo no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a tomoyo que iso que se ruborizara- regresare tomoyo- fue lo ultimo que dijo y después se dirigía donde sakura y shaoran **

**-eriol…- solo dijo tomoyo**

**Pero muy cerca de allí **

**-bueno sigues insistiendo en quitarme las cartas? – pregunta sakura a su enemigo**

**-jajaja pues claro eso no cambiara y de paso te eliminare del mapa jaja así las cartas no tendrán ya dueño jeje y yo seré su nuevo dueño jajaja-**

**-creo que deberías de descartar de tu mente esa idea de una buena ves, ¡dios del trueno VEN! –shaoran invoca con su espada su magia para atacar a Arath **

**-va es inútil descendiente de clow no podrás tocarme- dicho esto Arath esquiva el ataque de shaoran sin dificultad**

**-que ¿como pudo moverse tan rápido?- se pregunta shaoran sorprendido**

**-vamos no tengo tiempo para tonterías ¡barrera lunar!- Arath invoca una especie de barrera mágica rodeándolo a el y a sakura**

**-que ¿pero que demonios hiciste?- pregunta shaoran desesperado y tratando de entrar en la barrera pero no puede**

**-guarda silencio descendiente de clow, solo acabo de hacer una barrera para que nadie interfiera jajaja, bien maestra de cartas será mejor que te prepares pues vas a perder, nadie podrá intervenir en esta pelea solo tu y yo jajaja-**

**Sakura estaba a punto de llorar pero recordó las palabras que muchas veces shaoran le decía -"**_**con llorar no solucionaras nada sakura, se fuerte y piensa en la mejor solución para resolver las dificultades" –**_**es verdad no estoy sola todos están con migo, lo siento Arath pero sabes… no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente- dijo sakura con una vos firme**

**Cosa que Arath no le gusto nada –ya suficiente es hora de eliminarte ¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!- lanza un poderoso ataque hacia sakura **

**-¡escudo¡ - sakura convoca una carta**

**-vaya así que lograste protegerte de mi ataque, lo siento solo calentaba pero ahora el siguiente pondré toda mi magia, será tu fin- Arath se empieza a concentrar formando de nuevo sus remolino de agua**

**Mientras en la casa de sakura tomoyo presiente que algo malo esta apunto de sucederle a su mejor amiga**

**-tengo que ir no puedo quedarme aquí- tomoyo corría hacia la puerta pero alguien le impidió el paso –¿hee? joven kurogane por favor déjeme salir **

**Kurogane la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio en ellos una mirada de suplica y sinceridad pero sabia que no podía dejarla salir –no-**

**-¿pero por que?- fue la pregunta de tomoyo **

**-es peligroso- fue su respuesta por parte de kurogane**

**-pero…**

**-vamos kurorin no seas tan estricto, señorita tomoyo si nos permite acompañarla creo que kurorin te dejara salir ^^- dijo fye**

**-tomoyo lo pensó por un momento y dijo- de acuerdo ^^**

**-bien entonces adelante- dice la princesa sakura muy animada de poder también ayudar a tomoyo jeje**

**-esperen si ustedes van tendremos que acompañarlos ya que nuestra ama nos pidió que cuidáramos de ustedes- dice kerberos **

**-bien entonces vámonos todos- dijo el joven shaoran y así se dirigieron hacia la batalla.**

**-grrr ya me estoy aburriendo maestra de cartas por que mejor no me las entregas por las buenas y asunto arreglado- dice Arath ya muy frustrado**

**-lo siento pero como te dije antes, no te las entregare jamás-**

**-bien en ese caso ¡TORBELLINO DE FUEGO!-**

**-carta por favor te pido que me ayudes para vencer a mi enemigo bríndame tu poder- en ese momento el símbolo de sakura aparece -¡AGUA!- el poder de la carta rodea la magia de Arath y lo desvanece**

**-que no es posible que hayas logrado eliminar mi ataque-**

**Sakura no hace caso a lo que dijo Arath y convoca otra carta por favor conviértete en sus cadenas de justicia ¡VIENTO!- en ese momento viento rodea ah Arath **

**Shaoran y eriol quien ya había llegado desde hace tiempo observan la pelea y ven que sakura será la que ganara. Pero también en ese momento los jóvenes viajeros, kerberos, yue y tomoyo llegan al lugar de la pelea**

**-eriol, li- les llama tomoyo**

**-heee? Pero tomoyo, ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunta eriol**

**-lo que pasa es que presentí algo malo para sakura, dime ¿como esta?**

**-bueno velo por ti misma parece que ya tiene ganada la batalla- responde eriol, a lo que todos voltean a ver la escena.**

**-maldición ¿pero que hiciste?- pregunta Arath **

**-solo te encerré para que no hicieras mas daño es todo- responde sakura arcándose hacia el enemigo sin sospechar la trampa del mismo**

**Shaoran temiendo lo peor le advierte a sakura –NO TE ACERQUES A EL-**

**Pero fue demasiado tarde**

**-jaja crees que me detendrás con esto, ¡ANILLOS DE ROCA RODÉENLA!- en ese momento aparecieron unos anillos que aprisionaron a sakura impidiéndole moverse**

**-¡noooooo! ¡DIOS DEL TRUENO VEN!- shaoran desesperado invoca su magia para tratar de ayudar a sakura pero es inútil el campo de energía se lo impide- no puede ser déjala, déjala- shaoran grita tratando de pasar el campo con su espada pero nada de nada**

**El joven shaoran solo observa a su otro yo esforzarse por salvar a la joven que se parecía tanto a la princesa sakura y solo pensó -"**_**no cabe duda el y yo nos presemos tanto"**_

**-que ¿pero que es esto? – pregunta sakura muy asustada **

**La magia que rodeaba a Arath ya avía desaparecido –jaja responderé a tu pregunta son unos anillos hechos como su nombre lo dice de roca pero no cualquier roca esta roca solo existe en un mundo que nunca conocerán jaja es una roca muy resistente**

**-Ha? qu… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? –se pregunta eriol**

**-jaja este será tu final card master –en ese momento Arath se concentra y empieza a acumular magia en su mano –adiós maestra de cartas, hola cartas clow ¡LUNA OSCURA!- la inmensa bola de magia se dirige a sakura quien sierra los aojos esperando el impacto**

**-NOOOO, SAKURA NOOOOO- shaoran grita desesperado, al igual que tomoyo, yue, kerberos y eriol por ver como sakura será lastimada pero… en ese momento**

**-hien ayúdame a traspasar esa barrera- el joven shaoran viendo la situación se lanza hacia la barrera con espada en mano y tratando de penetrarla, pero… con mucho esfuerzo logro conseguirlo**

**-pero… ¿que como? ¿de donde saliste tu? –Arath sorprendido de que alguien haya traspasado su barrera**

**El joven shaoran ya dentro corre hacia sakura para protegerla del impacto poniendo a su espada como escudo**

**-queeeee pero como te atreves a intervenir, bueno no importa no conseguirás detener mi ataque lo siento por ti jajaja serás eliminado también- replica Arath**

**-lo siento pero no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima- el joven shaoran sabia que su espada no aguantaría mucho pero tenia que pensar en algo para ayudar a sakura**

**Sakura viendo que el joven shaoran estaba arriesgando su vida por salvarla no savia por que pero eso le dio fuerza, su mirada se torno decisiva y le dijo al joven shaoran –no te preocupes pase lo que pase todo estará bien- en ese momento el símbolo de la magia de sakura apareció y brillaba con mas intensidad que antes –carta sakura por favor otorga a mi y al joven shaoran tus poderes ¡PODER!- en ese momento el joven shaoran sentía como una gran cantidad de magia lo rodeaba y pudo rechazar el ataque y al igual sakura rompió los anillos que la sostenían**

**-queee no ¿Cómo es posible que hayas rechazado mi ataque y hayas roto mi hechizo? No eso no es posible- decía Arath todavía sin podérselo creer **

**-sabes, no me gusta usar mi magia para lastimar a las personas pero…- sakura tenia una mirada llena de enojo shaoran la observo, jamás la habia visto tan enojada –tu me has obligado hacerlo- en ese momento se concentra y el báculo de la estrella cambio, era igual que cuando yue y kerberos se introdujeron en el pero esta ves tenia ciertos tonos plateados que lo hacían verse aun mas poderoso –cartas una ves mas les pido su ayuda por favor, para vencer a nuestro enemigo ¡AGUA, FUEGO, TRUENO, VIENTO, TIERRA! VAMOS CONVIERTANSE EN CADENAS DE JUSTICIA- en ese momento las cartas mencionadas se fusionan creando un torbellino de magia muy poderosa que se dirigía hacia Arath**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver tan esplendoroso ataque pero los mas sorprendidos eran eriol, shaoran, yue y kerberos quienes no podían creer como sakura cambio el báculo y también el que tuviera activas 5 cartas de las mas poderosas y además combinarlas**

**-que no no puede ser esto posible NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Arath recibió el ataque de sakura directamente y se desplomo en el suelo y el campo de magia desapareció**

**Shaoran no espero ni un segundo mas y se dirigió donde estaba sakura**

**-sakura sakura ¿estas bien?- pregunta shaoran muy preocupado**

**-si estoy bien no te preocupes, gracias al joven shaoran que casi arriesgo su vida para salvarme- dice sakura con una sonrrisa volteando a ver al mencionado quien no sabe por que se puso un poquitín rojo-**

**Pensaran que shaoran pondría cara de pocos amigos como suele poner verdad jeje pero no fue así al contrario**

**Shaoran con una sonrrisa en su rostro le dijo al joven viajero –en verdad muchas gracias no sabes como te estoy agradecido por a verle salvado la vida a sakura, yo… yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla y no sabes como me da coraje eso, si algo le hubiera pasado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, ella es la persona mas especial para mi, en verdad muchas gracias –dicho esto shaoran hace una pequeña reverencia **

**-hee? no por favor, sabes tu fuiste quien mas ayudo pues fue que te vi que en verdad querías salvarla sin importar que, por eso fue que tome una decisión- le dijo el joven viajero**

**Shaoran no sabia que decir, en cambio sakura feliz por escuchar las palabras de shaoran y del joven viajero corrió para abrazar a shaoran por estar siempre al pendiente de ella**

**-shaoran muchas gracias por siempre preocuparte por mi- le dice sakura ya abrasándolo acto que no paso desapercibido ni por el joven shaoran ni la princesa sakura**

**Shaoran rojo y correspondiendo el abrazo dijo –no es necesario que me lo agradezcas sakura sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado**

**La princesa sakura se dirigió hacia el joven viajero –shaoran ¿te encuentras bien no te paso nada?**

**-hee? no se preocupe princesa estoy bien ^^- el joven shaoran le responde**

**En eso Arath empieza a despertar y kurogane se percata de eso**

**-a no ese tipo no volverá hacer nada- dicho esto se dirige hacia el**

**-maldición pero que ¡auch¡ que dolor, heeee?- Arath se percata de que tiene una espada amenazándolo en el cuello**

**-espera kurorin dudo que vuelva hacer un conjuro mas ya que si lo hace morirá- le dice fye**

**-mmmmm… maldición he perdido pero… ¡escúchame muy bien maestra de cartas, tal ves me venciste pero recuerda esto, las cartas del mago clow serán mías y de nadie mas, por ahora me voy pero regresare por ellas y también a eliminarte!- dicho esto empieza a desaparecer no sin antes decir otras palabras –descendiente de clow, tu también estas en la mira para ser eliminado jajaja- después de eso desaparece**

**-mmmm que molestia, pero quien diablos se cree ese tipo- dice kurogane guardando su espada **

**La princesa sakura y el joven shaoran les sorprendió que mencionara el nombre de clow y querían saber bien que sucedía**

**Viendo la situación todos se dirigen a ver a sakura y shaoran**

**-sakura ¿estas bien? No te sientes cansada ni nada- pregunta eriol **

**-pues no eriol de hecho me siento bien no tengo sueño ni me siento cansada- responde sakura**

**-¿¡queeee! Como puede ser eso posible ese ataque que hiciste fue muy poderoso aparte de que el báculo lo cambiaste - replica kerberos**

**-eso es verdad jamás yo avía visto tal magnitud de magia junta eres muy poderosa señorita sakura- agrega fye quien también esta sorprendido**

**-¡pu! Es verdad mokona realmente se quedo sorprendida- dice mokona saltando hacia los brazos de sakura**

**-heee bueno pues muchas gracias pero no se que fue lo que me paso ^^u jeje- dice sakura riéndose**

**-yo si podría decir que fue- dice la princesa sakura, a lo que todos voltean a verla**

**-sakura voltea a ver a la mencionada y le pregunta –¿en verdad?, dime por favor-**

**-fue el deseo de salvarnos a todos- fue la respuesta de la princesa **

**Sakura se sorprendió mucho ya que meditándolo nuevamente la joven viajera tenia razón **

**-es verdad creo que eso es lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir luchando- dice sakura con una sonrisa que le dedica a la princesa quien también corresponde al mismo gesto**

**Shaoran y el joven viajero las observaron y no pudieron ocultar un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros (N.A jeje por que será XD)**

**-bueno creo que es hora de retirarnos ya, que creo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar- dice yue con tono serio**

**-es verdad pero el lugar quedo un poco destrozado, ¿no creen?- dice sakura con una risa nerviosa**

**-no te preocupes sakura, yo se que tu podrías arreglarlo pero creo que ahora le toca a shaoran resolver el problema ¿verdad?- dice eriol con su típica sonrisa **

**-heeee?… ¡pe… pero como se te ocurre eriol yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de magia! O… por lo menos no se como hacerla- replica shaoran un poco molesto a su amigo **

**-vamos shaoran solo concéntrate, veras que lo lograras, piensa en arreglar todo por medio de tu espada que por el momento es como tu báculo- animo eriol a shaoran**

**-hee?¬¬ ¿que quisiste decir con eso?- pregunta shaoran**

**-vamos creo que se acerca gente- dice eriol ignorando la pregunta de shaoran**

**-pero…-**

**-vamos shaoran yo se que puedes- dijo sakura con una sonrrisa, de esas que derriten a shaoran jaja**

**Shaoran sin poder resistir a la petición de sakura –esta bien lo intentare- en eso shaoran se concentra y mira a su alrededor, invoca su espada y empieza a aparecer el símbolo de la familia Li, shaoran piensa en una palabra para que el hechizo funcione, segundos después de su boca sale -¡RESTAURAR!- dicho esto y clavando su espada al suelo, una luz verde brillante ilumina el lugar y desaparece en segundos, los demás serraron los ojos por un momento y después vieron que el lugar quedo como nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado**

**-¡lo logre, lo logre, sakura lo logre!- decía gritando feliz por haber hecho esa magia**

**-que bueno sabia que podías hacerlo shaoran- dijo sakura igual de feliz y lo abraza acción que shaoran lo pone rojo de nuevo, la princesas al verlos sonrió pero después su rostro cambio a uno un poco triste**

**-sorprendente- exclamo kerberos sin podérselo creer**

**-bueno pues es hora de regresar- agrego tomoyo, a lo que todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa de sakura para poder charlar pero… lo que uno del grupo no sabia es que un polizón iba guardado en la ropa de uno de ellos y se sintió una leve presencia que sakura noto**

**-"**_**pero esta presencia, no… no puede ser… ¿o si?"**_**- se pregunta sakura**

**-mmm? ¿Que sucede?- pregunta el joven shaoran quien noto que sakura se detuvo**

**-heee… no nada "**_**debió ser mi imaginación"- **_**le responde sakura **

**Después de eso todos se dirigían hacia la residencia kinomoto pero en otro lugar…**

**-rayos esa tal kinomoto me dejo hecho un harapo, maldición ahora que le diré a mi señor o mejor dicho que me dirá a mi- decía Arath todo adolorido por la batalla**

**-te diría que eres un inútil- dice una voz**

**-hee? ho ho mi señor es usted- dice Arath reconociendo la vos**

**-si, pero… tranquilo te daré una oportunidad ya que presentía que algo así pasaría**

**-he?... a que se refiere mi señor?- pregunta Arath**

**-a que tu magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para tener una batalla de igual a igual con la maestra de las cartas- responde fei Wang**

**-.T.T pero como me dice eso mi señor si casi estuve apunto de acabar con ella,¬¬ si no hubiera interferido ese idiota que se parece al descendiente de clow, ya no estuviera con vida esa kinomoto**

**-te equivocas- comenta fei Wang**

**-he? ¿Por que dice eso mi señor?-**

**-por que desde un principio tu ya tenias la batalla perdida, fueran como fueran las cosas, así que… te daré algo para que incrementes tu magia considerablemente- responde**

**-hu ¿de verdad mi señor?, que bien ahora si nadie podrá vencerme ni siquiera el descendiente de clow- dice Arath con una sonrrisa maléfica**

**-no te desesperes, del descendiente me encargo yo, ahora toma y utilízalo sabiamente para que incrementes tu magia- dicho esto fei Wang le entrega una esfera de cristal que brillaba intensamente **

**-de acuerdo mi señor como usted diga- Arath se retira para poder curarse de sus heridas**

**Bien pues yo de nuevo jeje antes que nada le quiero dar gracias por sus Reviews que me han dejado ^^ me hacen muy feliz y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible **

**Si es que no me retrasa nada ¬¬ por que luego quiero subir capitulo y siempre pasa algo, bueno espero que no**

**Y pasando a otra cosa mariposa ^^ ya subi un capitulo de un fanfic de Inuyasha que se ocurrió no hace mas de 3 semanas jeje y créanme será largo pues es un después del final del Manga y el Anime juju se llama "EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA" asi que si quieren pasar a leerlo pues adelante, bueno sin mas que decir me voy nos veremos en otro capitulo.**

**CeCi Sakura **


End file.
